The End of it All
by KillingMeSoftlyWithEnchilladas
Summary: An angsty Percabeth One-Shot of the end of Percabeth. Set towards the end of The House of Hades-ish, Percy and Annabeth make their way to the Doors of death where- well it's a short little one shot and I wouldn't want to give everything away, now would I?


**Hey there :D This is Thirteen here to say hi and that this is my lil' Percabeth One-Shot. Uh I drew some inspiration for this from these WONDERFUL pieces of art by Viria: post/53514441506/please-listen-to-this-masochist-l evel-up-worst uh she's the best and if you haven't heard of her or seen her work you should definitely check her out.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or The Heroes of Olympus. Uncle Rick does :D**

**Edit: I SWEAR TO FREAKING GODS! UHG WHAT IS WITH THIS STUPID THING NOT LETTING ME USE LINKS?! UHG So the thing up there? That says "post/535..." Well just add "viria"."tumblr"."com" minus the parenthesis, quotations, and make the dots periods. Thanks DHDKAJHFAJKLF**

* * *

The ground was hot under their feet as they ran, trying to keep out of the clutches of the spirits and monsters hot on their heels. The only light they had was a glowing sword, held tightly in the boy's hand. The girl tripped and with a quick swoop the boy scooped her up, running faster. They turned a quick corner and the girl squirmed out of his arms. "Percy! You can't carry me all the way to the doors. I can walk on my own."

"But your ankle, Annabeth. It still isn't healed." The boy, Percy, replied.

"I don't care, now c'mon." She demanded, but allowed him to throw her arm around his shoulders.

The two continued to run, the monsters closer now. The worst thing to do know would be to look back. Percy did anyways; know well that it was a mistake. He shuddered at the sheer number and size of the monsters. "Gods help us. " He muttered. Not one of the Olympians heard the plea, and even if one did, they would have to be in the realm of hellishness to actually do anything.

"Just look forward Percy. Ignore them." She said.

Focusing back on the task at hand, Annabeth noticed a slight brightening in the cavern ahead. Not much, but just enough for him to know with certain, that they were close. "Percy." Hearing his name made his head snap up.

"What?" He asked.

"The doors are near; see the brightened walls up ahead. Just a little further!" She yelled, a new burst of energy flowing through her veins.

Percy's adrenaline also started pumping and they ran as fast as they could, hopping over a thin stream of burning water. Percy was concentrating so much on the idea of making it out that he almost didn't notice Annabeth slip away from him and run to the side. "What are you doing?!" He yelled spinning on his heel. With the monsters so close he couldn't believe Annabeth, daughter of the Goddess of wisdom, would do something so _stupid._

"We might need a moment at the doors so we need a diversion." She explained and fiddled with her backpack. She took out string and her dagger.

"What could you possibly do with that?" Percy asked and peered around the corner. "They're getting closer!"

"Don't worry I'm almost done." She limped across to the other side of the cavern and tied off the string to a smaller rock at the bottom of a pile of much larger rocks.

"You're not gonna-" Percy started.

"I'm going to try." Annabeth finished. "Now run!" She said, and the two of them ran. Just in time too. The first of the monsters hit her trip wire and as they did the bottom rock was pulled out. The rest of the boulders fell soon after, crushing some monsters, and blocking off the passageway from the rest.

"Oh Annabeth I'll never doubt you again." Percy said as he heard the thuds from the rocks falling.

"You doubted me?" Annabeth asked.

"No, of cour- never mind." He said quickly and ran on, knowing the monsters could break through any minute.

They turned a corner and knew they were there. _The Doors of Death. _They looked surprisingly elegant. Very tall, pure black with intricate carvings of images of death and thousands of inscriptions. The doors were open, not wide open but maybe a quarter of the way.

"Now… Let's say we get out of this hellhole, eh?" Percy quipped. He saw a smile makes its way onto Annabeth's face. Something he thought would never happen again.

"Sounds like a p- Oh no. Oh no no no!" Annabeth's face crumpled. "How could I have been so brainless to overlook something so obvious?"

"What? What is it?" Percy stopped in front of the doors.

"The doors. They have to be closed by someone on the outside, and inside." She mumbled the last words, as if she were trying to make the statement untrue.

"No… It can be. Annabeth, that can't be true!" Percy was suddenly taken over by a sense of dread.

"You know it's true Percy. We have to stay on this side. We have to close the doors and the others will close it on the other side." Annabeth said, trying to not only reason with Percy, but herself.

"We don't _both _have to stay on this side. One of us can cross over. Go back with the others." Percy said distantly.

"No." Annabeth's voice cracked. "I lost you once Percy, I'm sure as hell not going to lose you again."

They both stood at the opening of the doors. Percy saw exactly what he wanted to see, a group of six raggedy demigods running towards them, from the other side. "What if I decide to not give you a choice?" Percy leaned in, kissing Annabeth deeply. "I'm so, so sorry." He whispered and pushed her through opening.

Nico lurched forward and caught Annabeth by her shoulders. She was back on her feet instantly and rushing forward to the opening of the doors. Annabeth banged on the invisible barrier that kept her from reentering Tartarus. "NO!" She screeched, throwing her whole body at the barrier.

Grimly, Percy looked upon his friends. "Nico! Remember how you made me promise to keep Bianca safe?" Nico nodded, tears welling in his eyes. "I'm afraid I have to ask you to do the same for Annabeth. But just do a better job than I did, okay?"

"I will. I promise, Percy." Nico choked out, now holding Annabeth back from the doors.

Percy started to shut the doors, and just before they were closed he said his final words. "I love you, Wise Girl."


End file.
